


Killua Oneshots

by unisenpaichan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unisenpaichan/pseuds/unisenpaichan
Summary: Just some Killua x Reader One shots
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Uni and Welcome to my Fanfic Cafe!!  
  


We are **currently not** taking orders at the moment so please feel free to help yourself to our already made ones

Rules for Ordering:

1\. Smut is allowed

2\. I have the right to refuse any request that makes me uncomfortable

3\. If you re-post my work anywhere credit me

4\. No Character x Character

Don't be shy, we're all sinners here :)


	2. Friemies (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always hated Killua for what he did to you 7 years ago, but he makes it up to you with a heated apology.

Drunk parties

Rough nights

All the reasons why right now, you are laying under your sworn enemy. You hated him and tried to avoid him the best you could, and yet he did everything in his power to get on your last nerve.

How the hell did he end up in between your legs, his tongue thrusting in and out of you, your hands tangled in his hair as the pleasure shot through out your body. You weren’t even drunk, both of you sober, you knew what was happening.

And you liked it

**6 Hours Before**

“Y/n you’re totally coming to my party right?” Your friend Tracy asked from across the lunch table her untouched salad in view.

“Maybe, I do have that test” You sent her a small smile as she readjusted her makeup “Killua’s coming” she giggled.

“What does that have to do with me?” Your smile dropped into a frown, as the other girls at the table started to giggle as well. “You’re like so in love with him” Sara, your other friend spoke up as the giggling got a little louder.

“I’ll fall in love with Killua Zoldyck when Gon can become a pervert” You rolled your eyes only saying it cause that- well that impossible.

“Can we not talk about him right now?” You stabbed the small potato in your lunchbox, “oh my god, your so love-stuck look your blushing” Tracy pointed at my face, and the girls all started laughing out loud now.

“Yeah because your embarrassing me” Muttering under your breath as your grip tightened on your fork. The sound of their giggles and teases echoed in your ears. It felt like forever before lunch was over, finally it’s time to start class.

You are a teacher at Hunters Academy, along with all your other friends and your worst enemy Killua Zoldyck.

Why did you hate him so much? It all started when you were in middle school the 7th grade.

_“Killua, you promise we’ll stay friends?” You turned to your long term best friend, as you both stared at the entrance. Turning to face you he gave you a childish grin “I promise”_

_Something else seemed to be on the boy’s mind, but you didn’t think much of it. You were very innocent as a child, and very…dumb? Not dumb…but- you were just really really innocent._

_The boy turned to face you, his eyes held so much determination, it sorta scared you. “Hey Y/n” he spoke his eyes never leaving mine “Yeah Killua?”_

_“Please don’t hate me for this” before you could answer his lips were on top of your. Butterflies erupted in your stomach, but you couldn’t even react as he had sadly pulled away._

_Your face went red as you watched Killua walk away. Your hand reached up and touched your lip, your heart pounding as you watched his figure enter the school._

_He had actually kissed you…_

_**1 week later** _

_“Mom…a boy kissed me” You sat at the kitchen bar as your mom made dinner “Really?! Who was it!?” Your mom was a helpless romantic and loved romance._

_“Killua kissed me a week ago” You confessed, no turning back now._

_“I knew he liked you” she said proudly with a shit-eating grin_

_“I dunno, he hasn’t spoken to me ever since” you told her with an unsure look, stabbing your straw into the juice box on the counter. “Yes dear, he’s just shy”_

_“So…I should tell him I like him to?”_

_“Yes hunny! I’ll help you”_

_After you had dinner, your mother sent you off to bed after picking out a nice outfit for tomorrow. Your body filled with excitement, you grabbed your pillow squealing into it. Killua actually liked you!_

_Getting up, you sat at your desk and took out a paper and wrote to Killua all your feelings._

**_It’s not the way my heart feels when your near. It’s not the way I tend to get awkward and embarrass myself in front of you. But it’s the way you make me feel alive when we’re together I really like you alot_ **

_Rereading the it over and over, you smile liking what you wrote. You put the paper down before getting back into bed–that’s why Killua had been avoiding you so much, he was afraid you’d reject him._

_Tomorrow you’ll confess to him and finally you can be together, hold hands at school, go on dates, ahhh it felt to good to be true._

_**And it was** _

_A tear ran down your cheek as you stood in front of Killua and his hotshot friends. The milk he was pouring on you felt like acid on your skin. You had walked over to the boy during lunch and said you liked him too, but he wouldn’t even take the letter._

_You started to shake, your face unreadable, “You actually thought I liked you” he snorted_

_He took your first kiss….but he didn’t like you?_

_Crumbling the paper in your hands with your tight grip on it you clenched your jaw all your previous feelings boiling into anger,“I hate you Killua Zoldyck” You crumbled the letter into a ball before throwing it at his face. Running away before everyone in the cafeteria saw your tears._

_You ran into the office you begged and cried to be sent home, after a while with the stubborn office ladies, you mom arrived to pick you up. “Dear? what happened and why is your hair wet?” You opened the door to your mom’s car, slumping into the car seat_

_“I don’t wanna talk about it”_

Your little flashback ended as your students started to gather in the classroom “Good Afternoon Class!” You kept a cherry tone, you were a cool teacher but you were also kinda strict.

“Please take out your text books and turn to page 134 please” You grabbed the white chalk stick ans started to write on the board, time for another peaceful class day-

“Ms. L/n you got a fat ass!” You turned around so fast and glared at the student, “Did Mr. Zoldyck put you up to that?”

The students didn’t respond and the other students started to giggle and chatter “That’s a month’s detention for you Mr. Steven”

The students gasped laughing at the boy, “Now lets get this class started, with out the interruptions please”

**AFTER CLASS**

“I’m sorry Ms. L/n please have mercy” Steven begged in detention, peering over at him from your magazine, you raised an eyebrow not responding “Please Ms.L/n”

“The boys begging for mercy you really that heartless?” The door opened and the male you despised so much entered your classroom “It’s your fault you set him up to it" 

You didn’t look up from your magazine, not bothering to give him your time of day. "Come on kid your dismissed”

“Since when we’re you allowed to dismiss my kids, Steven stay there or I’ll add even more detention” You put your magazine down now standing up. 

“I feel bad for the kid having to spend all his time with you” Killua spoke with a cold voice

“I feel bad for me 7 years ago for wasting my time with you” You hissed at him, "Just let the kid go, it was a joke can’t you take one?“ His arms crossed a frown on his stupid boyish face.

Steven wished he had his phone with him. 

“Yes I can Mr. Zoldyck this one just wasn’t funny” Your arms crossed as well tilting your hip to add some sass to it.

“Then what jokes do you find funny? Your sense of humor is so cheesy”

“You know what’s real funny, the 13 years of my life I wasted on you” You snapped locking eyes with the male. "Steven your dismissed" you didn’t look at the student as he rushed to pack all his stuff up,

“And Mr. Zoldyck I think you’ve overstayed your welcome” You walked over to your desk pulling out your purse from under it.

You walked past him cursing him under your breath, he always got you so worked up, for what? Can’t he just leave you alone?

—TIME SKIP—

You parked your car right outside Tracy’s house, she was pretty popular when you all were kids so the place was pretty much packed.

Exiting your car and walking towards her house your shoes tapping on the driveway as you neared the house, the music become louder the closer you got.

Entering the house you could tell some people were already shitfaced drunk while others chatted with their friends and danced. Walking towards the stairs if you knew your friends they were probably still getting ready.

Nearing the bedroom door you heard some giggled, raising your hand to knock you were caught off guard by Tracy’s words.

"I can not stand Y/n sometimes"

"She’s always complaining about the hottest teacher Killua and whenever we mention him she gets jealous and makes us stop talking about him" You held in a gasp, your so called friends were talking shit about you.

“Yeah, and she practically forced herself into our friend group”

“She’s such a loser weirdo, like who holds a grudge for 7 years”

They all laughed as tears threatened to fall, you backed away from the door slowly feeling your heart drop into your stomach. You walked away from the room running into a different one across the hall.

Your vision blinded by tears you bumped into someone making them drop whatever they were holding. “Oh my- I’m sorr-” You crouched down to grab it using your sleeve to wipe your tears.

“Wait! No I’ll get it” The voice sounded panicked- you know that voice! “Killua?” You eyes caught onto the crumpled up old looking paper he had dropped.

It was the letter, the letter that you wrote in the 7th grade to confess your feelings…

“Killua…why do you have this?”

“Because..well because” he hesitated refusing to meet your eyes looking like a lost puppy. “A-well why were you crying?” He tried changing the subject

He snatched the letter out of you hands and held it to his chest as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

“Why didn’t you throw that away…why do you even have it” You ignored his lame attempt to change the subject, confused on why he had that silly letter.

"Because..it the only thing that proves you loved me before" he sighed admitting defeat

“But why do you care?” His eyes were filled with guilt and sorrow, you almost felt bad. “Ever since that day I’ve hated myself, I hated myself for doing all those things I did to you”

“The only thing I hadn’t regretted was when I kissed you”

You couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth, was he sick or something-did he hit his head? “I remember when you yelled I hate you, my heart broke knowing I’d never get to see that loving look in your eye again when you looked at me”

“That I’d never have the chance to kiss you again, I ruined everything, all my chances with you over some stupid title”

You hand came in contact with his forehead before bringing it back to your own, “Your temperature is fine….you don’t seem sick…” You muttered under your breath.

“Have you recently hit your head? Had to much to drink?”

His eye twitched as you held in some laughter, “I’m not sick idiot! I’m trying to tell you that- I-I’m sorry and I-”

“I missed you so fucking much” he whispers

You couldn’t help the small smile that formed on your face as you enveloped him into a long deserved hug. You shouldn’t forgive him, he was a jerk and an asshole, but you couldn’t lie to yourself….you missed him too.

“Can….can I kiss you?”

Yous stayed quite….were you ready to take this huge step already? I mean you just made up.

…..”yes”

Pulling out of the hug you stared in one another eyes before you lips finally met. The kiss got heated way to fast, his hands went for your waist picking you up and setting you on the wardrobe in the room.

Your hands tangled up in his hair as he groaned in the kiss, his hands teased the sides of your hips as if asking permission to go higher. 

Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead on yours, now taking the time to check him out-he was wearing a plain white tee that defined his muscles with some blue jeans.

“ **Did you just look me up and down and bite your lip** " 

Oops he caught you 

” **Cause if you did, we’re having sex** “

_**FIRST PERSON**_

I almost choked on my words, "W-what?!” I exclaimed “Scratch that we’re having sex right now” he picked me up my legs wrapped around him instantly still trying to comprehend what’s going on.

“ **Look at what you do to me** ” he whispered in my ear, my head instantly went down his large boner caught my eyes instantly.

He pressed his body against mine his boner press again my heat. “Every time you argued with me, it’d turn me on”

“That’s why I picked on you so much, your so fierce it’s sexy” he licked the shell of my ear rubbing his crotch into my cunt.

“ **Can you feel what your doing to me?** ”

“Ah yes” I moaned out, “K-killua we’re at a party” He brushed my hair to the side and trailed kissing from my jaw down to my neck, licking a long wet stripe before his lips started to suck on my sensitive area.

“Kil, you’ll leave a mark” I whined, he continued and snickered “Kinda the point” he bit down making me throw my head back my finger were in his white fluff hair instantly tugging softly.

He licked the bite he left before pulling back my back still up against the wall, my legs wrapped around him.

He started lifting the bottom part of my dress up “ **I want you now** ” he growled. “Killua can’t we just go to my house and do thi-”

He pulled my panties to the side and plunged two fingers inside me making me lose my ability to speak. He smirked before curling his fingers inside me, his thumb found my clit and started to rub it, I felt like melting.

He pulled his fingers out making me moan he held my ass and picked me up from the wall walking over to the bed that so happened to be in the same room we were.

He placed me down before trailing kisses from my ankle to my inner thigh slowly making me wetter from each kiss.

His head was now in between my thighs, I let out a shaky breath when he blew on my bare cunt.

He licked it slightly making me squirm, he grabbed my waist making me stay still, plunging his tongue inside me “Ahh-aaa Killua!”

I felt my orgasm rising building up in my stomach just before I was about to cum he pulled away. I let out a loud whine “Can’t have you cum without me can I?” He teased me

“But you taste delicious, I definitely want more of this later” He smirked at me, the loud music booming through the house reminded me we aren’t alone.

“If you say one more thing about us being at the party, I’ll punish you”

I kept my mouth shut, if I knew anything about Killua is that he doesn’t hold back unless he has to.

I heard Killua shuffle to get his pants off before his swollen tip hit my area. I gasped “Kitten, I love you, you know that”

This was so wrong in so many ways, we had just hated each other we weren’t even dating. We didn’t even get the chance to think about what had happened before this.

“ **You’re so beautiful, all spread out like this** ”

He shoved himself inside me making me squeal in surprise “ **Just for me** ” he whispered before bottoming himself inside.

“Ahh-ahhhh” I moaned out, he stayed completely still “Killua move please” I begged

“I’m not your first?” I heard the possessiveness in his voice, “When?” He asked again. “Lets not talk about that while we’re in the middle of- ah this”

He pulled out to the tip “I said when” he repeated himself. “Ah- college after graduation”

“Who?”

“Killua please, I’m with you now it doesn’t matter” I started to try and get some friction by moving my hips

He didn’t say anything, “Fine, Gon” I rolled my eyes “My best friend?” He looked shocked. “That bastard, he laid his hands on you”

“Killua, I’m with you now don’t dwell on the past” I was really starting to get uncomfortable “Please Killua I need you”

Killua didn’t say anything and I couldn’t see him because of how dark it was. “Killu-” he shoved himself inside me.

“My best friend Y/n? I can’t help but feel betrayed” he didn’t even start slow automatically ponding into me

“I wonder if he made you feel this good” his possessive behavior was encouraging his thrust that never seemed to slow down. “AH kIllua” I moaned out

“Did he Y/n? Or do I need to show you more” His pace quickened and I stared to see stars. “Killua OH my pleASe”

His pace started to slow a little, his thrust turning sloppy and his dick started to throb inside me.

It was filling me in so many ways hitting my walls perfectly, his cock was very thick I was surprised it fit in me.

Killua hands went from my waist to my nipples and he started to pinch and pull at them. “Ah! Killua” I yelped out in surprise

“P-pervert” A blush ran on my face “Ah but you like this pervert’s dick don’t you?”

“Your pussy is swallowing my cock, it feels like an ocean down here”

I never thought I hear such perverted things from Killua, but boy was it hot. Killua thrust started to speed up again in a sloppy motion, I was unable to control my moans anymore.

One last thrust and he came inside me his load spilling out of me, Killua made sure he finished off his load before pulling out.

All my limps fell on to the bed while his cum leaked out of me, I was drenched in sweat as well.

“Get dress so we can go home and go again” I heard Killua say while putting his clothes on. “Again?” I was shocked how he regained his stamina so fast

“Yeah again, then again, then again and more after that” He grinned

“Awhhh” I groaned out


	3. Truth or Dare Master (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been assigned to clean the young masters bedroom, who knew he'd end up cleaning your insides.

* * *

I held the broom tightly as I swept the spotless living room of the Zoldyck household. I was a maid here not a butler so I didn’t see much of the masters.

I knew that they were assassins and could kill me anytime they pleased so I was glad I didn’t see much of them.

I looked around the living room, it was so clean you could practically see the sparkles from the shininess.

I grinned proudly at myself before grabbing my maid cart and exiting the room to get my next assignment.

Gotoh the head butler and my boss, he was strict but had a nice side to him…sometimes. I strolled down the main hallway, I always took this path because it was closer to the maids chambers

The butlers got their own house and the maids lived underneath the main house. I brushed off my maids dress and continued on my merry way.

I arrived at the chamber and put my cart away, I went over to my room closing the door behind me. It had been a year of me working here and I had yet to run into a master, thank god I hadn’t yet or I might have not survived

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, many of the other maids thought I was too young to be a maid even tho Im 17 and way to happy.

I didn’t mind it though and just minded my business, a knock was at my door which made me look over

Gotoh came into my room so I immediately bowed “Ms. L/n you’ve been given your newest assignment”

“Yes sir” I replied

“You will be cleaning the young master bedroom”

I will be doing the what, did I miss hear him? When I looked up he was already gone. I made a crooked smile, this is how I die isn’t it.

I exited my room and grabbed my cart my heart quicken the closer I got to masters area. The young master Killua, his mother and brother was obsessed with him.

I was at his bedroom door, was he even home? Should I knock? I lifted my hand before my knuckles hit the door, “Master Killua I-i’m here to clean your room”

I didn’t hear anything so I assumed he wasn’t here so I opened the heavy door. There was the young master..shirtless, I blushed and froze in my spot.

“M-master Killua! I-im so-sorry” I went to grab the doorknob but the young master beat me to it. “You’re new here aren’t you”

I did my best to keep eye contact but his abs were calling out for me. “N-no sir, I’ve b-been here for a year”

“Interesting”

He moved out the way and allowed me into the room to clean. I did my best to focus on my work but the boy was surprisingly a big tease.

Ever since then the boy never leaved me alone, when I cleaned the living room he watched over me claiming to be playing his video game

I took the time to get to know him and he was a actually a pretty good guy, other than the fact he is very very sexy and uses his sex appeal all the time.

When I cleaned the dinning room he watched over saying he needed a snack. If he needed something he would request I get it, and today he requested me for the entire day.

I arrived at his door taking a deep breath before knocking the door opened immediately and I walked inside Killua’s room.

“Sit” he told me closing and locking the door behind him, I did what I was told and sat on his bed waiting for further command

“We’re going to play a game” he walked over to the bed as well sitting across from me. “What game should we play?”

“Truth or Dare”

Uh oh

“Okay Master Killua” I had to play along, I really didn’t have a choice. “Truth or Dare” he asked me

“Truth”

“Have you ever touched yourself?”

That’s very direct straight to the point “N-no master Killua” he nodded like he was actually interested “your turn”

“Truth or Dare”

“Dare” he smirked at me, the ability to make my master do anything “I dare you…hmm to take off shirt and keep it off for the whole game”

He shrugged his shoulders and took it off his shirt his abs making me drool a little. “My turn, truth or dare”

“Truth” I was afraid of what dare he might give me “Are you a virgin?”

“Yes..” Whats with all these personal questions…“My turn, truth or dare”

“Truth”

“Why have you been following me lately, every time I’m given a job you’re there”

“Because..I think your cool” That was a dry ass answer, he’s hiding something “My turn, truth or dare”

“Dare” I wanted to be bold as well “I dare you to touch yourself right here right now” my jaw dropped “W-what?”

“I said touch yourself in front of me”

My whole face was red, it was a dare but it felt like a command which made me feel hot down there a little.

I sat up on the bed and faced my ass towards Killua and laid my head on his pillow my ass in the air.

I snuck my hand underneath my stomach and started to poke at my panties, when I poked my cunt I let out a moan, I was super sensitive.

I moved my panties to the side and started to finger myself with two fingers. I felt Killua’s eyes all over me which only turned me on further

“Ah nihg-ahh” I muffled myself with the pillow I was laying on. I felt myself getting close to my finish and I should stop but I can’t .

I felt something grab my hand and something wet near my cunt making me jump. My hands were pinned on my back my ass still in the air.

My panties slipped down and I left something long and wet go up my cunt sucking on my clit a little

“AhHH” I moaned, was Killua eating me out? I felt his tongue get shoved into me making me arch my back a bit

“M-master Killu-a!?”

In response he pinch my clit with his finger tears pricked at my eyes from the intense pleasure. “Oh god Master Killua”

“Every since I saw you, **each of my thoughts about you are improper** ”

“M-mast-”

“ **I think it’s time you get rid of that V-Card** ”

“Wait wha-ahhhh” I felt something hard on my area and it slowly pushed itself inside. It stung a lot “Ah ouch Ki-llua” I felt something snap inside me before Killua finally stayed still his cock buried deep into my pussy

“ **Can you feel what you do to me?** ” He bent over his chest on my back and grabbed my breast squeezing my mounds.

“After today you better remember” he groaned “ **You’re mine** ” the pain that was coiled in stomach started to fade into pleasure.

I let out a sigh and Killua started to move his pace was slow for a bit probably waiting for me to adjust.

‘Master Killua’s dick is filling me, it feels so wrong to fuck my master but it’s feels too good to stop’ My eyes rolled to the back of my head and his pace started to get faster

'Ahh Master Killua! His cock is so warm’ My tongue fell out my mouth. I felt myself get moved and I was now on my back.

“You’re making such an erotic face, do you like your masters dick?” Killua started to tease me “Yes Master Killua! I love-ahh it”

He leaned in towards me and looked my lips his tongue in mouth in a very erotic and sloppy kiss.

I felt something building up in my stomach tge feeling of Killua thrusting in and out of me becoming too much to handle.

He broke the kiss but stayed near my face his mouth open his hot breath hitting my face before he kissed me again

“Killua I-i feel something” I was able to break free from the constant make out session. His pace quicken my over stimulated legs started to give in and I became weak.

He did one last long thrust before I felt something exploded in me. I let out a long scream while Killua emptied himself inside me

We both calmed down I was still heavily panting to catch my breath. Killua flopped down next me smiling, I was about to sit up even though his cum was gushing out of me

Killua grabbed me and pulled me towards him “Stay” he said. “Killua if I’m caught in your bed with cum gushing out of me”

“So?” He raised a brow

“I’d get punished, maybe even be killed” I gulped at the thought “Like I’d ever let that happen”

“Besides I can’t stay I have jobs to do” I tried to sit up again “ **Let me give you a reason to stay in bed** ” he whispered in my ear

“Master Killua?” I tried to look at him as he rubbed his bonner in my ass

“Fine I’ll stay”

He grinned, and just like that we made love all night. God his stamina

I laid on top of his chest his arms wrapped around me, we just had several rounds of intense passionate sex.

“Y/n its your turn” I heard Killua say “W-what?”

“In truth or dare remember its your turn” I rolled my eyes “Shut up”


	4. Get What I Want - NSWF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua always get what he wants

Killua and his friends sat in the dorm chill out area talking about their sex life and stuff. Surprisingly Gon was getting more then Killua which made him a bit jealous

“Killua how long has it been since you got some, probably since freshman year” his friends teased

Killua scoffed “So what?” He snorted his friends snicker at his reaction. “Bet you wont fuck the next person that walks through that door” the friend to his right dared

“ **I swear I’m going to fuck the next person that comes through that door** ” Killua put his hand up as if a scouts honor

All his friends turned the door watching it intensely, Killua didn’t pay much mind. Girls we’re practically always drooling for him so taking one to bed would be easy.

His friends started laughing, chucking and he looked at the doorway, to his demise it was the only girl that would ever resist him

You, the Student Council President

So thats how I ended up with the delinquent boy Killua following me every where. At first I assumed he needed help studying like he had told me but then I overhead his friends talking about the bet

I ignored all his attempts to talk to me, to think he actually wanted help studying. “Y/n!!! Why are you ignoring me? We’re friends aren’t we?” I heard his annoying voice from behind me

“No” I said coldly

“So mean! What’s wrong Y/n?” He stood in front of me towering me easily, I felt disgusted at the blush rising to my cheeks.

I just rolled my eyes trying to walk past him to which he blocked me from doing so. “Killua move”

He shook his head “Not till you tell me why” he said stubbornly. “Oh I don’t know, the fact that your intentions with me are not pure” I pointed my noise in a different direction

“Over heard your friends talking about how you’re going to pin to the bed and make me scream your name until I couldn’t speak anymore” I crossed my arms leaning closer to him my eyebrows furrowed

“I bet that’s what you want eh? Want me to moan your name?” I grabbed his collar pulling him down my level

“Ah-Killua!” I moaned sticking my tongue out a bit before returning back to my angry expression. Killua looked at me shocked before a sly grin made its way onto his face

“ **I love it when you talk dirty** ” he said, I let out a loud groan before walking past him. Why did I do any of that, it was totally irresponsible and irrational.

“You were so fucking hot when you did that” I heard him following me. “Sh-shut up! I shouldn’t have done it in the beginning” I refused to play into his game

“You’re so fiesty, that’s what makes you such a great student council president” he said making me stop in my tracks

“O-oh you think so?” I was a sucker for complements. I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me into an empty classroom.

“I know so, and your body…its matches your fierceness, your beautiful” he whispered in my making me shiver

“Your body was meant to be held by me” he licked my ear making my mouth open. His hands went to fondle with my breast “You’re boobs were went to be held in my palms” he squeezed making me gasp

His nose started to nuzzle hair out of the way to get to my neck, “And I really just want to-”

The bell rang snapping me back into my senses I pushed him away panting heavily. “Oooh! You! You bastard you probably say that to every girl you fuck senseless”

“You almost had me, fucking jerk! You just earned a detention”

“Will you be there?” He asked sheepishly “Ack- Good Bye!” I ran outside the classroom clutching my heavily beating heart.

That damn bastard

“Ah-ningh” I moaned out, I was sitting in Killua’s lap his hands in my pants fingering me. “Fuck! I hate you so much Zoldyck” I moaned out

“I love you” he whispered nuzzling his head next to mine curling his finger making me arch my back

“Liar-fuck ah..I’m just another girl you’ll fuck and f-forget about” I was able to moan out his finger rubbing up and down my pussy walls

“No, you’re way more than that” his voice was deep in my ear which made made me even hornier

“ **You’re mine** ”

And I came on his fingers letting out a cry of pleasure my high calming down. “Y-you mean that?” I turned to face the boy who looked at me with the same love and lust

I pulled him into a kiss a heated one and we started to throw off our clothes ready to fuck and milk the shit out of each other.

“Y/n” I heard Killua say my name

“Yes baby?” I looked at him

“Y/n!” He shouted, was this some sort of turn on. “Y/n!” Suddenly I woke up I was day dreaming the entire time?

My face was hot and I felt some drool falling from my mouth, “Ms. L/n are you feeling well? You’re face is all red and you haven’t been acting like you usually do” My teacher was next to my desk with a worried look

“Killua, can you take her to the nurses office” my teacher had to ask him of all people. The world must really be against me, or..maybe its helping me out

He my arm over my shoulder and picked me up to which I didn’t protest. He exited the classroom with a stupid grin “We’re you thinking about me?” He smiled at me

“Wha-no!” I practically shouted almost falling out his arms “You staring at me the entire time dear” he smirked at me

“Hey! This isn’t the way to the nurses office” I noticed the different path we were taking. “Killua where are we going? We better not be skipping class”

“The depends on how long you and I take” he grinned before bringing me into a empty classroom.

He sat me on the desk still in between my legs “Killua! No this isn’t..this isn’t righ-ahh-hahh”

He started to rub two fingers on my panties where my cunt was “If you didn’t want this why is your body not fighting back?” He asked

“Asshole” I breathed out

“This asshole is about to ravished you, and maybe I’ll ravish your asshole later” he joked making me scoff and roll my eyes

I pushed him away making him stumble a bit, I pushed him onto a desk getting ontop of him. His eyes widened “ **This is new** ” the words rolled off his tongue

I smiled brightly “ **I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly** ” I admitted out loud.

I removed my panties dropping them to the ground before yanking Killua’s boxers off. I climbed ontop of him and took a deep breath before lowering myself on to him.

I heard him muffle some curses his hands rested on my hips gripping them slightly. I started adjusting to his size before finally starting to move up and down

“Ah-hah-awwhhhh” I wasn’t able to speak the pleasure was to much. Killua started to met my thrust bucking his hips upwards

“Fucking hell Y/n, you’re pussy is swallowing me” he cursed making me tighten more inside. I started to ride him faster moaning louder

Killua’s hands rushing to un button my uniform letting my boobs free for him to toy with.

He wrapped his arms around my back pulling our bodies closer before standing up continuing the thrusts reaching deeper than before

“God Killua!” I moan, his deep was filling me, my body was drunk off the feeling of his big cock.

Killua slammed my back onto a wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His pace was harsh pounding into me.

“Ah Killua! Promise you won’t forget me when we finish this!” I yelled out his pace was even faster meaning he was close

I felt him ram into my womb making me gasp arching my back. “I’m definitely n-not f-fuckk forgetting this” I heard him moan into my ear.

With one final thrust he came inside me filling my womb with his white sticky cum, thank god I was on birth control.

He panted heavily his load still pouring into me “What did you say?” I was also panting heavily “I said, this isn’t a one time thing Y/n” he brought me into a sweet short kiss

“Is this your way of asking me out?” I deadpanned and he chuckled pulling out his cum starting to pour our of me

“It is if you say yes” he smiled grabbing out clothes “Yeah, you idiot”

~~~

“You actually got the President to sleep with you?!” His friends gawking at Killua. “Not only that but she’s my girlfriend now” he smiled proudly

“How long you gunna play her?” One of his friends voices could be heard. “Play her? She what I want and I always get what I want”

“And now I want her to be my wife”


End file.
